Geass Rider Skull
by Kamen Rider Saisho
Summary: Sequel to my Kamen Rider and Naruto fic "Shinobi Rider Hopper". As the Black Rebellion reaches a peak, a warrior from another realm changes the course of the war. As Brittannia escelates its attacks against the people of Japan, two heroes rise to fight!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Kamen Rider, if that wasn't blatantly obvious already. Note: Yes I took the dialogue in the first scene from the anime directly (last scene of the first scene, actually) but the rest of the fic is going to be original! I needed a base! So no one start nagging me!

Geass Rider Skull

Prologue

"Normal text with quotations" Is speech

'_Italicized text with apostrophes' _is thought

_Italicized text with _'normal text for thought'_ is a flashback._

_**The Black**__** Rebellion against Britannia has risen…it has reached its peak…and things are about to take a turn…Suzaku Kururugi has finally confronted Lelouch Vi Britannia, the seventeenth prince… also known as "Zero", leader of the Black Knights, whose right hand Kallen is sitting in the corner.…but a warrior from another world has come to change everything…**_

"No, you're hopeless!" Suzaku screamed at Lelouch. "In the end you'll betray it like it's betrayed you! I can't let your dream be realized!"

"You fool! You think ideals alone can change the world?" Lelouch screamed back. "Then go on! Shoot me if you're going to! And shoot this liquid Sakuradite, too! If my heart stops, it'll explode! You'll both die with me!" Kallen gasped as Lelouch finished his sentence.

"Damn you!" Said Suzaku.

"I'll make a deal with you" Said Lelouch. "Who told you about Geass? Did they take Nunnaly?"

"Nothing that happens now is any of your business!" Screamed Suzaku. "Your very existence is a mistake! You have to be removed from the world! I'll take care of Nunnaly!"

"SUZAKU!"

"LELOUCH!"

They both aimed their own respective pistols at each other and prepared to fire. Two shots rang out…but not from the pistols of Lelouch or Suzaku. As two bullets knocked the guns out of their hands, the trio in the ruins looked over to the other side of the room. A man clad in black armor over a black padded bodysuit, with a rib cage like pattern on the chest, and a W pattern on the shoulder pads, which were rounded off. On the wrists and ankles of the figure were silver bracelets or anklets, respectively. All the anklets and bracelets curved upward towards the torso into a spike. The helmet on the armor had the appearance of a skull with large eyes. The figure wore a tattered white scarf and a white fedora with a black band. If one were to look under the fedora, the helmet's pattern made it look like there was a crack in it. He had a belt on his waist with a large buckle, which had the appearance of a slanted capitol L. In the longer part on the L was a USB-flash drive like device with an S on it. The S was designed to appear like a skull.

"Now…count up your sins." Said the figure calmly as he pointed at Suzaku and Lelouch.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked.

"I am Kamen Rider Skull. But you may call me Zaku Kusakabe." The figure said. He took off his fedora and folded the slanted, longer part of the L towards the center of the buckle so that it was vertical. He then took the flash-drive out and a miniature tornado swirled around him, and the armor shattered and faded away. The man was no older than Suzaku or Lelouch, but had a normal build. He had spiked silver hair and a silver headband with a metal plate in the middle. On the plate was the symbol of a leaf. He wore a black trenchcoat, a white short-sleeved shirt, and black pants. His eyes were an emerald green. He dusted his fedora off before placing it on his head.

"I am an ally to those without power. I am a protector of the people. I am an enemy to the unjust. I am just like you two…" He finished.

"Acting all high and mighty while you only got one lucky shot?" Lelouch asked as he grabbed his gun. Before he could aim, Zaku was in front of him. Zaku punched Lelouch in the stomach and jabbed his chin with his palm. As Lelouch fell Suzaku tried to use his signature spinning kick but Zaku grabbed his foot and slammed him to the ground next to Lelouch.

"With your reputation I thought you two would've been more of a challenge. But I can give you two more power than you already had. You two have the same goal, but have different means. But Suzaku, you must realize Lelouch is right. Direct opposition is the best way to combat things that are truly evil, which Lelouch has realized they are. But alone you two would do nothing, even with Lelouch's army. You two must become one. You must be able to become allies with each other, your worst enemies. You must have the courage to ride with the devil!" Zaku said. He pulled out a silver suitcase and opened it. Inside were two belt buckles shaped like W's. Also inside were 6 of the flash drive-like devices that Zaku had used.

"What are these?" Suzaku asked as he grabbed a belt and a black drive with a "J" on it. The J was designed to appear to be radiating.

"Gaia Memories." Zaku replied. "Flash drive like devices imbued with the power of the earth itself. An organization came here long ago and gave the Britannian government a more rough version of them. They have been saving them to be used as secret weapons against Lelouch's Black Knights."

Lelouch gasped and grabbed the second belt and a green memory with a "C" on it. The C was designed to appear like a tornado.

"You two shall become a hero. A person looked up at by those who desire freedom! You shall become a protector! You two shall become…Kamen Rider W!"

The two strapped on the belts and pressed the buttons on the bottoms of the memories.

**CYCLONE!**

**JOKER!**

**Prologue: End.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Kamen Rider, if that wasn't blatantly obvious already. Note: This is going to be stereotypical of Kamen Rider from now on, with a healthy dash of Code Geass thrown in for good measure. If you don't like how I've altered aspects of either series to fit the story that's your opinion just don't bitch. Well enjoy the fic R&R any flames will be ignored.

Geass Rider Skull

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Normal text with quotations" Is speech

'_Italicized text with apostrophes' _is thought

**Bold with no apostrophes or quotations** is Gaia Memory/ Driver Speech

"**Bold with quotations"** is the announcement of a finisher

_Italicized text with _'normal text for thought'_ is a flashback._

_**One year has passed since Zaku Kusakabe arrived in the world of Geass and bestowed the abilities of Kamen Rider W unto Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch "Lamperouge" Vi Britannia, in order to save their world. In that time the Britannian government has set its ultimate plan into motion, and the time has come for the Riders to step in and save the world.**_

Lelouch yawned as he woke up to see Kallen standing over him, seemingly angry.

"What?" Lelouch said sleepily

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!" Kallen screamed, loud enough to startle Lelouch out of bed. In the time that had passed with Lelouch now working directly with Kallen as an equal instead of a superior, she had grown to be a bit of an annoyance.

"Oy, Kallen. Lay off him well you? The guy is in hiding. He has nothing to do but study all day for God's sake." Zaku said as he walked sleepily into the room. They were currently at their hideout, an underground base that Zaku had constructed under a former Black Knights warehouse. Lelouch had stopped going to school at Ashford when Zaku realized the Britannian government was easily able to track him. So he built their base as well as created numerous weapons and gear for their coming battles.

"I know that but he needs to get his lazy ass up and train. You never know when the Britannian government is going to attack." Kallen scolded the two.

Zaku rolled his eyes and helped Lelouch up. "Thanks, man" Lelouch said. Lelouch and Suzaku had developed a sort of mentor-pupil relationship with Zaku, as he had given them their gear and trained them.

"Any time" Said Zaku "Hey where's Suzaku?"

"Right here" Suzaku said as he walked into the base. "Sorry I'm late; we were out of food so I went to get groceries."

"That's alright, aibou." Said Lelouch as he walked over and ruffled Suzaku's hair before stealing the groceries. In the time that had passed, Lelouch and Suzaku had become good friends once again. Although Suzaku still had not forgiven Lelouch for what had happened to Euphemia, the two still respected each other and treated each other like family.

Suddenly, the 4 heard static coming from their nearby police scanner.

"_*static*… "Attention all units, terrorist attack in progress. I repeat terrorist attack in progress. We have a man destroying our cars with ease! It's like he's not human! Oh god! He's coming thi-*static*…"_

Zaku, Lelouch, and Suzaku exchanged glances and nodded. The three ran to their respective rooms and changed. Zaku ran to a wall where several fedoras hung, grabbed his white fedora and tossed Lelouch a black fedora. Suzaku and Zaku then ran out of the room and into a garage. Inside were two motorcycles, both sport bikes of the same model. One of them was half black, half green, with a large red "W" like pattern on the back half. The other was entirely black, with the same "W" pattern, but half of the pattern was silver instead. Suzaku hopped onto the black and green bike while Zaku hopped onto the black bike. A door opened and the two drove out, coming out the side of a hill near the ruins. Lelouch however, stayed in the base with a blank book.

_In the city, near a Britannian military base…_

Suzaku and Zaku rode up to the location that the signal was coming from and found everything around them completely and utterly…melted. But in these ruins, a symbol had been scorched into the rubble.

"Only one thing could have done this." Said Suzaku.

"Yep. They've finally made their move…" Said Zaku, adjusting the brim of his hat.

They heard a low growl and then they both jumped into the air, barely dodging a stream of fire. They looked over from where they were standing and saw a humanoid seemingly covered in fire. The creature growled and then ran off. Suzaku was about to give chase but Zaku stopped him.

"We need to get Lelouch to do some research" Zaku said. Suzaku reluctantly nodded and the two got on their bikes and rode back to the base.

_In the base…_

Suzaku and Zaku ran in to the base and up to Lelouch.

"The Memory is…Magma." Zaku said.

Lelouch nodded and raised his arms. He snapped his eyes open, his Geass active and green light shining around him and his mind was transported to an infinite library.

"First keyword is 'magma.' " Lelouch said.

Some of the bookshelves flew away and some moved to the front.

"Second keyword is 'military' " Said Suzaku.

Lelouch nodded and submitted the keyword. Even more books flew away, reducing it down to one bookshelf.

"Almost there." Lelouch said. "Anything else?"

Zaku thought back to the scene of the crime. He remembered the symbol that was carved into the rubble and cringed.

"I'm sorry Lelouch... Third keyword is… 'Black Rebellion' " Said Zaku

Lelouch gasped, but nonetheless, the books flew away and only one remained. The word "person" appeared on it. Lelouch sadly cracked open the book.

Kallen sat in the corner in awe. To think it had only been year since Zaku had taught him the truth behind Geass…

_1 year ago._

"_Lelouch Vi Britannia. Do you know the truths behind that power you were given? Do you know where it came from?" Zaku said._

"_It was given to me by a girl named C.C. She said we formed a contract of some sort" Lelouch responded._

"_But do you know where she got them?"_

"_No I don't."_

"_Lelouch, Geass users are not given a contract. They are given a test. To see if they can be the one who changes the world. Geass is a natural gene that has been lost for centuries. It just needs to be activated by people connected to its source. The Gaia Memory, a pocket of all the knowledge contained in that world. All Geass users have the potential to access the Gaia Memory, though the furthest anyone has gotten is learning the secret of immortality. If they were to want to learn everything…they would just need a strong mind."_

_Present Day._

Lelouch closed the book and sighed.

"The man's name is Ryuu Nakamura. He wasn't very high up in the Black Knights but Kallen once told me his story." Lelouch said. Kallen nodded.

"It was the same basic story. The Britannian government killed his family and he wanted revenge. However, he became…unstable. Killing Britannian became a hobby instead of the requirements of the mission. He enjoyed it and killed innocent civilians every chance he could." Kallen said. "We turned him in and he was placed in the Britannian mental institution after the Black Rebellion had subsided. Recently, however, he escaped."

"Lovely. We have a clinically insane Dopant on our hands here." Zaku remarked.

"That makes him all the more dangerous." Lelouch said. "He hates all Britannians, civilian, government official, soldier, it doesn't matter. Therefore, his most likely target would be the most populated place in the area. I suggest the nearest shopping center."

Suzaku and Zaku nodded, hopped back on their bikes, and rode to their destination.

"_Area 11" mall…_

In the center of this large mall, built by Britannia shortly after their conquest, stood Ryuu. Zaku noticed him first, and he and Suzaku walked slowly up to him.

"Are you Ryuu Nakamura?" Asked Zaku

Ryuu looked at Suzaku. "You're Japanese right?" Suzaku nodded. "Doesn't infuriate you? Look at them all…enjoying this land! OUR land! They don't deserve it…"

"They're just people! They have nothing to do with what happened to your family, Ryuu!" Said Suzaku. "Please…come with us! We can get you some help!"

"So you're with them! Your one of them! Ryuu growled. "Very well…you shall share their fate." Ryuu pulled out a Memory with what looked like small skeletal ribs over the structure. He pressed the button, activating the memory.

**MAGMA!**

Ryuu pulled up his sleeve, revealing the living connecter, a tattoo resembling a USB port that allowed for the use of Gaia Memories, and jammed the Magma Memory into it. Flames writhed up his arm and all over his body. The people around the three started panicking and ran.

"ILL BURN YOU ALL ALIVE!" Screamed Ryuu as the flames flashed bright before dying down. His skin and clothing were replaced by magma, which glowed with an evil red. His head was simply a flaming black skull with the lower jaw missing. Ryuu roared and flames flew in all direction. Zaku's hat burst into flames, but he quickly batted them out.

"Come on Suzaku, the two of us have to—"Zaku began to say, but Suzaku stopped him.

"No, Zaku. The _three_ of us will stop him." Suzaku said as he strapped on the Double Driver to his waist.

"Humph…looks like your mind is finally in the right place" Said Zaku as he strapped on his Lost Driver.

_Back at the Bunker…_

Lelouch sat on a couch in the bunker, reading a book when the double driver materialized on his waist. He smiled, stood up, and took out his green Gaia Memory, emblazoned with the tornado-looking "C". He pressed the button, activating the memory.

**CYCLONE!**

_At the battle…_

Suzaku took out his black Memory, which bore a "J" which appeared to have an aura around it. He proceeded to activate the memory.

**JOKER!**

Zaku followed suit, taking out his Memory, which was also black, but bore a skeletal "S". As he took of his fedora, he pushed the button on his memory as well.

**SKULL!**

Suzaku and Lelouch held their memories off to one side, and took a deep breath. Zaku gripped his loosely memory in his palm. The three screamed out one word.

"HENSHIN!"

At the bunker, Lelouch slammed the Cyclone Memory into the right side of the Double Driver. It disappeared, and he passed out, but Kallen was ready to catch him. She sighed and thought to herself _'Be careful guys…'_

At the battle, the memory arrived in Suzaku's Double Driver, already partway inserted. He slammed it the rest of the way in, then inserted the Joker Memory into the left side, and pushed the two sides apart.

As this was happening Zaku put his Skull Memory in the only slot the Lost Driver had and pushed it outward in one swift.

The voices of the two belts rang out simultaneously.

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

**SKULL!**

Techno music rang out from the Double Driver, followed by a few dramatic chords. An energy ring, half green and half purple, appeared in front of Suzaku. It shot lightning towards its center, which created fragments of metal that swirled around Suzaku's body momentarily before attaching to him. When all of the armor had attached to his body, the red eyes of double flashed and wind whirled around him. Double's armor was similar to Skull's except for a few differences. His armor was divided in two, one half being the green Cyclone half, the other the black and purple Joker half. He had no hat, as the two metal antennae that jutted off of doubles head would tear one. Double did have a scarf, but it was a shimmering silver color, and it came off of the Cyclone half of double's neck.

The same happened to Zaku, with Skull's black-and silver armor forming over him. He placed his hat on his head.

Double turned slightly to the side, bent one knee, and looked down. He had one hand, index finger and thumb out, down at his side that slowly rose as he began to speak.

Skull stood turned to the side, with one hand pointing at the Dopant, palm down.

The two simultaneously began to speak.

"Now…" they said, pausing briefly before saying "Count up your sins!" As the pause broke, Skull and Double looked at their enemy, Skull flipping his hand palm up and Double's finally upright and pointing at the enemy.

The Magma Dopant growled as Double and Skull charged at him, ready to fight. Double threw a punch, only to be countered by the Dopant, which landed a flaming punch on Double's torso. Skull took advantage of Double occupying the Dopant and landed a kick in the Dopant's gut. The Dopant, stumbled back in pain, and, now vulnerable, was met with an onslaught of melee attacks from the two Riders. After a few seconds, the Dopant finally had had enough. It roared as loud as it could, letting loose a barrage of flame that forced the two rider back about 5 yards.

Skull groaned in pain as he stood up, as did both halves of double. But amidst the groans, Lelouch's voice rang out as Double's right eye flashed.

"Zaku, we need to finish this. Use your Maximum Drive to weaken him, and then we'll use ours to finish the job." Lelouch said.

Zaku nodded and said "Sounds like a good plan." as he drew his Skull Magnum.

Zaku took the Skull Memory out of the Lost Driver and put it into the Maximum Slot on the Skull Magnum, pushing the barrel up into Maximum Mode. The Memory's voice bellowed out from the gun.

**SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Skull raised his gun and took careful aim. After finding his mark at the dead center of the Dopant's chest, Skull screamed out the name of his signature finishing move. **"SKULL PUNISHER!"**

He pulled the trigger and 5 extremely large dark purple energy orbs hit the Dopant one after another. Skull pulled the trigger again, and 5 more hit him. He repeated this process as Double inserted the Joker Memory into the Maximum Slot on the side of the Double Driver belt.

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Double began hovering into the air, a current of strong winds lifting him into the air. Double's hands waited eagerly above the button that would trigger the Maximum Drive as he waited for Skull's signal.

"NOW!" Skull yelled as he fired off one last burst.

Double pushed the button and began to descend toward the Dopant in a drop kick. He then split in half as his voice, too, rang out in announcement of his finisher. **"JOKER EXTREME!"**

Double split in half halfway into his descent, which now sped up. As the right half's kick made contact, a green energy wave emitted from Double's right foot. As the left half's kick impacted the Dopant, a purple energy wave was emitted from Double's left foot. The two halves merged as Double back flipped off of the Dopant. The Dopant groaned in pain and exploded, now reverting to plain old Ryuu Nakamura. The Magma Memory ejected from Ryuu's arm and shattered, his Living Connecter now fading away.

Skull ran over to Double and high fived him.

"All that's left now…" Said Suzaku "Is to hand him over to the police"

"I say we find out where he got his memory from first." Said Zaku. "Hey Ryuu!"

No sooner after Skull ended his sentence, the ground shattered beneath him as a T-Rex's head burst forth from the ground and grabbed Ryuu before tunneling into the earth and running away.

"C'mon! After it!" Yelled Zaku

Skull and Double hopped on their bikes and drove after the fleeing dinosaur. Double pulled out a cell phone, pressed a few buttons, and hit send.

_At the Bunker_

As Kallen sat on the couch in the Bunker, with Lelouch's head in her lap, the bunker started to change around her, with two of the walls turning inward to form the hull of a tank designed to resemble Double's helmet. This was the RevolGarry.

'_Crap!'_ Kallen thought _'How did I get stuck in this mess!'_

The RevolGarry drove off, soon ending up behind double and Skull, in pursuit of the T-Rex…

**CHAPTER END…**

Bwahahaha! I live! I LIIIIVE! Yeah yeah I know. I've been gone for an arse load of time. The important thing is I'm back, and I'll be posting chapters as semi-regularly as I used too! On that note, here's a pole for ya'll to decide!

Who should be Kamen Rider Accel in this fic?

Kallen:

Rolo:

OC:

Those are who I think would make good Accels, make votes, and if you have suggestions on who else should be in this poll, PM them to me and I'll put it up on the poll in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: A Low Blow

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Kamen Rider, as if that wasn't already obvious by now

Geass Rider Skull

Chapter 2: A Low Blow

"Normal text with quotations" Is speech

'_Italicized text with apostrophes' _is thought

**Bold with no apostrophes or quotations** is Gaia Memory/ Driver Speech

"**Bold with quotations"** is the announcement of a finisher

_Italicized text with _'normal text for thought'_ is a flashback._

_**M-Shocker and the Britannian Government have finally begun mobilizing their Gaia Memories onto the black Market. Zaku Kusakabe, Lelouch Vi Britannia, and Suzaku Kururugi have begun their fight to save their world as Kamen Riders Skull and W. After defeating Ryuu Nakamura, the Magma Dopant, The Riders are surprised to see a second Dopant emerge and abduct him. In need of answers, the trio gives chase, summoning the RevolGarry (with Kallen and Lelouch's unconscious body trapped inside) for aide.**_

The T-Rex Dopant roared as it ran, quite literally, through the streets of Area 11. W and Skull pursued the raging behemoth on their motorcycles, as fast as they possibly could. Skull took a couple shots at the mechanical tyrannosaur but the energy bolts bounced off as if they were nothing. The beast lowered its head and tunneled underground. Having lost their target, Skull and W slowed down. The RevolGarry pulled out of nowhere, and slowly opened as the two Riders removed the Memories from their belts and returned to normal.

Lelouch moaned and as he opened his eyes he saw Suzaku and Zaku snickering to themselves on the street. He turned his head to see Kallen smiling and blushing down at him. He realized his head was in her lap and spazzed as he sat up. Suzaku and Zaku fell down laughing as Lelouch stumbled to his feet, blushing.

"I'll crush both of you!" Lelouch screamed as his face turned bright red. Kallen curled up in a ball on the couch to hide her embarrassment as Lelouch ranted at his two friends.

_Elsewhere…_

Charles zi Britannia sat in his throne, glaring into the distance.

"Excuse me, your highness" said a man in a business suit, carrying a brief case.

"What is it?" Charles asked him impatiently

"The next shipment is ready for sale." The man said as he opened the case, revealing at least 30 Gaia memories.

Charles smiled and laughed a diabolical and maniacal laugh that echoed throughout the Britannian Royal Palace.

_Back at the bunker…_

Zaku and Suzaku had just finished laughing as they returned from the hour long drive home in the RevolGarry. The T-Rex Dopant had taken them for one hell of a ride. Lelouch and Kallen were still a deep shade of tomato red, and had not spoken for the entire ride home.

"Alright alright, Lelouch. We're done. Get to researching, we can deal with this later." Zaku said.

Lelouch grumbled and nodded as he got to work.

"While he's doing that" Suzaku said "We should be pursuing Ryuu."

"Right. But how do we even know where the Dopant took him?" Zaku asked

"…it left a giant tunnel under the city. It won't be hard to find, Zaku" Suzaku said, shaking his head.

"Good point…" Zaku mumbled "Shall we check the police scanner?"

"Yes we shall." Suzaku laughed.

The two sat, waited and listened at the side of their small portable police scanner. Eventually they heard the words they feared most through the static.

"…_Corpse we found at the docks has been identified. Victim is Ryuu Nakamura."_

Zaku sighed in annoyance "There go any chances of interrogation"

"Come on. Let's go check it out." Suzaku suggested.

Zaku nodded and the two took off on their respective motorcycles.

_At the murder scene…_

Zaku and Suzaku arrived at the murder scene, the pier. As they looked past the shore they saw that Ryuu's corpse lay face down in the water, nearly torn in two by the saw-like teeth of the T-Rex Dopant. Suzaku retched a little at the sight, but kept his composure. Zaku on the other hand, just cracked his knuckles in a rage.

'_M-Shocker…without your interference this world would've eventually come to peace. But now…that peace may never come to be.' _Zaku thought to himself.

"Suzaku!" A voice from the crowd rang out. The two riders turned, and before them was the britannian scientist, and long-time friend of Suzaku and Lelouch's, Milly Ashford. "It's been awhile."

"Milly!" Suzaku said with a smile. She walked up and gave him a warm hug.

"Where's Lelouch?" Milly asked. Suzaku looked at her with a frustrated expression, almost saying 'as if you don't know'.

"You know we're in hiding." Suzaku whispered.

"Forced into it by your ever-mysterious mentor, if I remember. Always a pleasure, Zaku." Milly said.

"Same to you, Miss Ashford" Zaku said, half-heartedly. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Milly smirked and simply said "Who do you think is Lelouch's inside man with the Britannian Forces? They don't give police scanners to everybody."

"But howd you get assigned here?" Suzaku said. Almost immediately after saying that he knew. "Lloyd?"

"Lloyd." Milly said with a smile.

"Think you could get us into the crime scene?" Zaku asked.

"I suppose…just this once." Milly said with a wink.

The two riders walked onto the pier and escorted to the body by a soldier. They examined the body closely, taking photos as they went.

Zaku nudged Suzaku as he noticed a large footprint in the nearby tunnel. They had the boat take them over there. They took photos of the footprints until they stopped in what appeared to be a large storage room. The room was dead quiet.

"Silence…never a good sign." Suzaku said. He then heard a crunch. "…Aw, hell."

A large tail-like appendage hit Suzaku into the wall. He looked up at the Dopant that struck him.

What he saw before him could only be described as an abomination. This Dopant was simply T-Rex head resting on human legs with an arm growing out of one side of its head, and a tail growing out of the other. It looked as if it had been thrown together at the last minute.

"Eww!" Zaku remarked. "God I thought this was the T-Rex Dopant, not the Frankenstein Dopant!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" bellowed the deep voice of the Dopant

"Oooo the big scary lizard can speak." Zaku said with a smirk. "Care for a cricket?"

The Dopant Roared and sonic waves began emitting from its mouth.

"We gotta take care of this thing before it causes an earthquake! LELOUCH!" Suzaku said, pulling out his memory.

_At the bunker…_

"Right!" Lelouch said, grabbing his own.

**CYCLONE!**

_In the tunnel…_

**JOKER!**

Zaku removed his fedora and activated his memory.

**SKULL!**

"HENSHIN!"

**CYCLONE! JOKER**

**SKULL!**

With a flash of light and a swirl of wind, Suzaku and Zaku were transformed into Kamen Riders W and Skull once again.

"Now…Count up your sins!" The trio said.

The Dopant made the first move, lashing its tail out towards W. he tried to swat it away, but was taken aback. As W struggled to get back on his feet, he saw Skull being smacked about by the Dopant.

"Lelouch! Memory Change!" Suzaku said.

"Right!"

The 2-in-1 kamen rider took out two new memories and replaced the ones in the belt

**LUNA! METAL!**

The music of the memories rang out. The mesmerizing tones of the Luna Memory echoed in the air as the left half of W turned yellow. After the music of the Luna Memory stopped, the primal chords and drums of the Metal Memory rang out as the right half turned silver. A staff appeared on double's back and as he grabbed it, it extended. Using the power of the Luna Memory, wrapped the staff around the snout of the Dopant, preventing it from emitting its deafening roar.

"Zaku! Now!" W screamed

Skull nodded and inserted his memory into his Magnum

**SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Before Skull could pull the trigger, however, the Dopant broke free and jumped up, burrowing to the surface.

"Damn…for such a big Dopant that one sure is slippery." Skull said as he removed his memory from the Magnum and de-transformed.

Suzaku reluctantly agreed as he let his armor dissolve, returning Lelouch's mind to his body.

"Come on, old friend" Zaku said, walking back towards their bikes. "Lelouch is probably already searching with what he saw."

_Back at the bunker…_

"Alright Lelouch what've you put in so far?" asked Zaku

"T-Rex and Ryuu Nakamura" Lelouch responded.

"Try pier." Suzaku suggested.

Lelouch nodded. Some of the shelves flew away, leaving roughly 20 books. "Almost there!"

"okay…um…black rebellion?" Suzaku reluctantly suggested.

"Almost there! 5 books left!" Lelouch said.

Zaku then remembered something from when Ryuu was murdered.

_Flashback…_

_Suzaku and Zaku were giving chase to the T-Rex Dopant. Zaku saw an opportunity and drove up beside it. Before the Dopant knocked him away, he heard Ryuu screaming._

"_WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU SO ANGRY?" He pleaded._

_End flashback._

"Try revenge." Zaku suggested.

Lelouch nodded. The last of the Gaia Library's books flew away. The one book before him read 'person'. He eagerly opened it. But almost immediately, his eyes widened in shock. He snapped out of his trance and ran to the trash can, puking into it.

"Lelouch? What's wrong? Who is it?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch stood up, speechless and walked over to the board. He grabbed a marker and slowly, shakily, and sloppily wrote the name on the board. A chill ran down the spine of all those who read it. The identity of the murdering Dopant who had destroyed half of the streets in Tokyo. The name that none of them hoped to see on that board was now there, plain as day.

SHIRLEY FENETTE.

Kallen collapsed to her knees. "Shirley…what…no…"

Suzaku hung his head and sat down on the couch.

Lelouch collapsed to the trash can again, sobbing and heaving in horror.

Zaku stood in the corner and watched. _'how…'_ he thought to himself. _'HOW COULD YOU MONSTERS DO THIS?'_

_Flashback…Lelouch's training._

"_Come on Lelouch! You want to protect the weak don't you? Think! There must be someone specific you want to protect!" Zaku ranted at his student._

"_My little sister Nunnaly…and…my friend Shirley. She has always been kind to me. She deserves to be protected. Ive done…horrible things to her…in the black rebellion. I want to make that up to her." Lelouch said sadly. Zaku patted him on the shoulder._

"_That was the past. Your future is bright. Remember that, kohai." Zaku said with a smirk._

_Lelouch smiled at his friend and mentor. "Hai! Sensei!"_

_End flashback…_

Zaku looked on at his three pupils and slammed his fist against the wall. _'M-shocker…you WILL PAY!'_

A motorcycle roared to life. Zaku, Suzaku and Kallen looked up to see Lelouch driving out into the streets.

"That IDIOT!" Kallen screamed "If he gets caught…!"

Without another word, Suzaku and Zaku had hauled her into the RevolGarry and driven off after Lelouch.

_At the pier…_

Shirley stood at the end of the pier, gripping her cell phone. The flower charm her father gave her, albeit worn and faded, still hung from it.

"Shirley…" Lelouch said, walking toward her.

"Lulu…its good to see you again. What has it been…2 years…since you killed my father?"

Lelouch recoiled in shock."how did you…?"

"My Gaia Memory dealer…he had a strange device on his face…it removed that trance you put me in. But I still love you…" Shirley said, turning around. Lelouch gasped as she looked at him. The golden eyes he once knew were now a sickly and bloodshot yellow. The soft smile he once knew was twisted and curled. The power of the memory, coupled with the Geass being removed, had driven her mad.

"Shirley, please. Stop this. Let me get you some help. Milly can take you to a place where they can help you." Lelouch said.

"I don't want help…I want REVENGE!" Shirley screeched. She took out her memory. "Lelouch, I love you…so I'm going to EAT YOU!"

**T-REX!**

Shirley stabbed the memory into her collarbone, transforming her into the monstrosity that was the T-Rex Dopant. She let out a roar, and Lelouch went flying back towards a pile of rubble. Lelouch closed his eyes, awaiting his death, but instead felt the thud of body armor against his back. He looked up and, sure enough, saw the grinning visage of Kamen Rider Skull.

"You alright, Kohai?" He asked

Lelouch smirked. "Ill be fine, sensei. Suzaku! Let's go!" Lelouch said, pulling out his memory and hopping out of Zaku's arms.

"Right, Aibou." Suzaku said, pulling out his memory.

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

"HENSHIN!"

The two minds merged into one warrior set on defeating a foe and healing a friend. W took his place next to Skull and the two struck their signature poses.

"NOW…COUNT UP YOUR SINS!"

The monstrosity before them bellowed and started attacking.

It tried to whip the two with its tail, but the duo knew the creatures attack patterns and jumped over it, landing a few punches. It tried to release a roar, but was met with a punch to the snout. This pattern repeated a few times before the Dopant got frustrated.

"ENOOOOOOUUUUGH!" shrieked the voice of Shirley. The terrain around her got caught in the devastating sonic attack. It then began to gravitate towards her, forming a sort of protective armor at first…until it took shape. It took only moments, but soon the rubble that once covered the street now formed the body of a cybernetic T-Rex.

"We're gonna need more firepower!" Suzaku said, switching out the cyclone memory.

**HEAT! JOKER!**

The electric guitar chords of the Heat Memory rang out as Ws right half turned crimson. W clenched his fist as it caught fire. He landed a right hook on the dopants jaw.

"We're sorry Shirley!" W said, landing another punch. "But this…" *punch* "is for" *punch* "your own" *punch* "GOOD!"

As they finished the last statement, they landed an uppercut on the Dopant, sending it flying. They took the opportunity to change memories.

**HEAT! METAL!**

Double grabbed the staff off his back as he noticed the Dopant getting up and heading towards the Ashford Academy.

"This one's tough, huh guys?" Zaku asked.

"We need something powerful enough to take it out in one shot. A team move." W nodded at Skull and the two silently formed a plan. The two hopped on their cycles speeding up as fast as they could. Skull inserted his memory into the maximum slot on his belt. W inserted the metal Memory into the Metal Shaft.

**SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

The two used the accelerated momentum of their bikes to leap over the head of the Dopant.

"**SKULL BREAKER!**"

"**METAL BRANDING!**"

Skull performed an axe kick on the cranium of the beast as W slammed his staff into its lower jaw. Its head exploded and Shirley fell to the ground, being caught by W.

Lelouch sighed within Ws mind. "Let's get her to the Mental Ward."

_Later that day…_

Suzaku and Zaku decided to give me a journal to contemplate the events that conspire. Shirley being a Dopant…caught me off guard to say the least. But it showed me one thing. The emperor is more than willing to harm people to get to us…to rule the world. I swear to stop him…if it costs me my life. 

"Come on Lelouch stop brooding and come have some coffee!" Zaku offered. Lelouch smiled and accepted his friends offer. At least he had a family in nunnaly's absence.

A/N: and theres chapter 2 finally. I apologize for my absence, everybody. Ive been gone for a long time I know, but ive been busy. Still am. Which is why this seems rushed. Alright everyone, same poll as last time. WHO SHOULD BE ACCEL? And also I could use some suggestions because I want skull to have an alternate form. In case you didn't notice, I dulled down his power A LOT. So yeah. Suggestions plz ^^ lates all.


End file.
